


Come back to me ...

by olicityforaliving



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityforaliving/pseuds/olicityforaliving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what could happened after 4x09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come back to me ...

Oliver didn't know what to do or how to feel. He felt as if his whole world was crushing down. Doctor's words frightened him. "in coma", "paralyzed", "don't know if she would be able to walk". All these things were like the worst nightmare and he desperately wanted to wake up. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be together, healthy and happy. They were supposed to celebrate their engagement. And everything just turned upside down in one moment. He still remembers gunshots and her trembling form when he tried to cover her as much as possible, her dead weight when he opened the door of the limo and the blood on his hands. Her blood. She was injured before, he feared for her before, but right now he was terrified and didn't know how to breathe again.

She was laying on the bed with numerous tubes attached to her body. She was too white and seemed so small and fragile. Doctors didn't say when she will wake up, they couldn't say for sure if she would be able to walk. They couldn't say anything and he almost punched one of them in the face. Because he needed answers and he needed to hear that she will be okay. He sit near her bed and took her small hand in his large ones. He will wait like she always waited for him. He will be strong for her like she always was.

_\- I love you, Felicity. Please, come back to me, - he whispered with tears on his cheeks._

* * *

Staying in the hospital was a torture and he was here for a week already. He couldn't leave, because he wanted to be near her when she wakes up. Thea sent him away to take a shower a couple of times and these were the most terrifying minutes. He wouldn't go if the shower wasn't near her room and his sister didn't take "no" as an answer. And beside that he didn't leave her alone.

Her room was bright and sunny like Felicity was. There were flowers and balloons everywhere, she really needed to see it. Though apparently she wasn't ready to wake up yet. Doctors still couldn't tell anything concrete, all that they kept saying was that she needed her time. And he will give her this time even if it will take his whole life. Oliver never felt like this before, of course he loved but it wasn't the same. With Felicity he was happy, he wasn't broken anymore, he felt that he is at home. He didn't know how to live without her, not anymore.

He almost killed the journalist that came earlier that week. All his questions were ridicules but there was the one that boiled Oliver's blood. He asked if Oliver would break up with Felicity now when she is probably paralyzed. The implication was that he could find another pretty blonde without any health problems. Only Diggle and Donna were able to stop his rage, though there was evident that Diggle is also ready to burst. How could people think anything like this? He will never ever leave her. He loves her more than anything in his life and he will support her till the end of his days. When she wakes up he will make her his wife and will never let go.

That is why he sits every evening holding her hand and whispers:

_\- I love you, Felicity. Please, come back to me._

* * *

She opened her eyes after a month, when everyone almost lost his hope. Everyone but Oliver. He knew that this day will come eventually and he will be the one who she will see first.

Her first reaction was confusion; she didn't remember what happened and didn't understand why she is in the hospital. Oliver didn't want to tell her the truth but knew that she needed to know. So he was the one who told her everything and was the one who kissed her every tear away.

The second came fear, when she didn't feel her legs. He hold her tight while she was crying trying to calm her and whispering sweet nothings to her.

Then was anger. She was mad about her disability and was yelling to Oliver to leave her alone and find a normal girl who could be the better match to him. He yelled back that he won't leave her and even if she didn't want to marry him it doesn't matter, he will stay in her life. That was the most exhausting fight from those that they had. They were devastated and fall asleep instantly with the silent promise never let go.

And the last feeling was acceptance and with it determination to do whatever possible to take down Darkh and his minions with him. They will make him pay for everything and erase evil grin from his face.

No, she wasn't healthy, neither physically nor mentally. Not yet. But that was the beginning and she wasn't alone. He wasn't alone. They were together. She was always his support and his light, right now it was his turn. And he will guide her away from every nightmare she is going to have. He will support her and help her every time she will need it. He will be strong, for her, for him, for them. _And he will never give up_.


End file.
